


A Chance

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Social Anxiety, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: Pacrim Holiday Swap 2016!!!! Prompt: Hermann isn’t used to spending time with people other than Newt, and is shocked to realize it one day after thinking about who he talks to outside the lab- or just something fluffy with Hermann (and Newt), maybe involving dragons?I did my best!! Hope you enjoy!! <3 Happy New(t) Year!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glue_the_Grue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue_the_Grue/gifts).



Hermann felt like all sound was muffled, that underwater feeling. It was almost comforting having his sensory overload muted for a change, except for the fact that he was walking out of the Shatterdome cafeteria trying to recover from a slightly awkward conversation. Hermann discovered that he was really out of touch with other people, their thoughts, their feelings, and what was going on in their lives other than the kaiju war. Chuck Hansen especially, who he suddenly didn’t know anymore. He had tried to start a conversation with the younger man, but for some reason it didn’t work. And he couldn’t even remember what he had said. 

Being of a mathematical mind, Hermann decided to figure out what went wrong, not with number but with logic. He didn’t really enjoy talking to people on a regular basis at the best of times. Now was not the best of times. So there was that. His own personality. Not everyone enjoys being super social, that’s perfectly acceptable. The food was not great. He often lived off his nest egg of food in the lab fridge and the small box in his room. So bad food kept people away too a lot of the time. And the cafeteria could be a noisy place and sometimes Hermann could not bear it, especially after a long day. His head sometimes throbbed from the concentration that taxed even his genius mind. He needed time alone to work and he needed time alone to recover. That was perfectly reasonable also. His job kept him away from people and “when this war is finally over” he said to himself on numerous occasions, he would resume some semblance of a normal life. But then, what was normal? “A setting on a washing machine” as Newt was fond of saying. Perhaps he had never been good at talking to people and getting to know them even before this mess of a war began and perhaps it was profitless to keep on trying. What made that an even sadder thought was that he seemed to remember a time when he was able to socialize. 

He walked back to his room, nearly forgetting to leave the tray in the cafeteria. He hoped he slipped past Newt unnoticed. In his room, Hermann stood for a few moments feeling numb, almost not being able to move. He gripped his cane, feeling how solid it was, sometimes it was the only thing that grounded him at all. Not because of the “why-he-used-it-factor”, but because of the “it’s-the-only-thing-I-can-count-on-factor.” Therefore, Hermann plus cane equalled security. Newton was also always there. But Hermann was so often displeased with him that the equation “Newt + Hermann = security” resulted in a “does not compute” alert in Hermann’s brain. After a year, or what seemed like it, Hermann removed his shoes and lied down, even though it wasn’t quite bedtime. He looked up. 

About a year before, Hermann had bought a large glow-in-the-dark dragon. Yes, a dragon. It was a mixture of blue, purple, and the characteristic luminescent green with silver trim. It was made of high quality plastic but light enough that if it fell on Hermann in the middle of the night, he would be unharmed. Ok, so this wasn’t his cane, but it was comforting to look at. In his head he referred to it as “my dragon.” 

“I bet if Newt saw this he’d say I should have this tattooed on my body,” Hermann muttered to himself softly. There were a few taps at the door. Hermann started, lifting himself up a bit. Some more taps. 

“Hermann? You ok?”

“Yes.” Hermann cleared his throat and spoke louder. “Yes, I’m alright. Why?”

“You’ve been in there for like 2 hours.”

“Oh.”

“Can I come in?”

“Why?”

“Just to chat. I can go if you want.”

There was a long pause, an intent listening for sounds of movement, breathing, anything. 

“You may come in.”

Newt entered, trying to act casual. If Hermann wasn’t so down he would have laughed a little at the sweet effort. The lights were low and the dragon had become the center of the room. Newt was about to speak again when it caught his eye. 

“Damn! That is amazing!!”

Hermann watched Newton looking up. He wanted to do so many things. Say things, reach out. He decided in a blink of an eye to talk. 

“If you lie on the bed you can see it better without craning your neck like that.” 

“Sweet! Thanks.” As expected, Newt bounced onto the bed just enough to annoy Hermann slightly, but the latter tried to push that feeling aside. Hermann felt sleepy, almost happy that Newt was lying there next to him. Yes, by jove, happy. Without warning, Newt reached down and took his hand. Hermann shut his eyes tight for a moment. He squeezed Newt’s hand in return. Perhaps he did have it in him to connect with people again. 

“Hermann?”

“Yes?”

“Can I smooch you real quick?”

“I...um...well, I say...” Hermann swallowed. “Yes.”

Newton gave him a soft little kiss right on the lips. It was so delicious, and full of kindness. Newt lied back down, still holding his hand, looking very pleased with himself. Hermann smiled. 


End file.
